Harry and Hermione part one of 2 12
by Tom Joyce
Summary: Whe Harry Potter and Hermione Granger fall in love, there is bound to be trouble...Please Write Reviews(R&R) PART 2/2 COMING LATER!!!


THE ADVENTURES OF HARRY AND HERMIONE PART 1(REVISED)  
  
"Why did you cheat on me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I did not." said Harry  
  
"How come I saw you kissing Ginny then?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I was never doing that!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Then where were you on Thursday, at 8:00?" asked Hermione  
  
"I was at Quiddich practice, then I went to bed!" said Harry.  
  
"Do you have proof? How can I tell your not lying?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry sighed. Finally he replied, "Why would I lie to you? I love you."  
  
"You want proof? Here's what I have. Once a Death Eater told me he wanted to become good, but he couldn't, but he did what he could and told me that YOU-KNOW-WHO hates it when someone is in love, because he never was...Do you know what that means? It gives him another reason to try to kill me. There's some pretty good proof."   
  
Hermione smiled, then she said thoughtfully, "So then it must have been YOU-KNOW-WHO, then, trying to trick me with hallucinations so we would break up!"  
  
"He can't do that...I love you too much, but I can't risk your life. Goodbye, Harry."  
  
"He hasn't killed me yet, and I don't think he can, so just take a break and let it go. Don't let You-Know-Who bother you." assured Harry.   
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come on Friday, but Snape put me in detention, for daydreaming." Hermione apologized, hoping that Harry wouldn't be mad.  
  
"It's OKAY" said Harry, sympathetically.  
  
"No, I promised you. I'm so, so sor-"said Hermione, cut off by-  
  
"I said it's all right...I love you so much, it's alright." interrupted Harry.  
  
Harry and Hermione kiss. :-o o-;  
  
But then suddenly, You-Know-Who's powerful forces pulled Harry away!  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't do that. It was Voldemort using a spell to keep me away!" said Harry, forgetting that he shouldn't say YOU-KNOW-WHO'S name.  
  
"DON'T SAY You-Know-Who's NAME, HARRY!," said a voice.  
Harry and Hermione both jump.  
  
"Calm down...It's only me Ron!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Harry turns away from Hermione.  
  
Hermione turns also...  
  
"Oh..."says Hermione, blushing.  
  
"Oh..."says Harry, also blushing.  
  
"Hello Ron" says Harry and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"So, what are you two love birds doing?" asked Ron, in a mean tone of voice.  
Ron takes a Quiddich stick and chucks it at Harry and Hermione, but Harry and Hermione were so startled that they got hit.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron took advantage of his moment of nobody being able to get him, and retrieved the Quiddich stick.   
  
"What did you to do to us?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, what did you do to us?" questioned Harry.  
  
"You will be dead soon, unless you, Harry Potter, can avoid this!" said Ron. And he threw the Quiddich stick again at Harry.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID Ron!!!" cries Hermione.  
"You nearly KILLED the one and only Harry Potter!"  
  
"COME QUICK! SOMEONE!!!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"COME NOW!!!" still louder than the first time.  
  
"COME, HURR-" yelled Hermione, still louder than the second time, but she stops in the middle of her sentence, surprised that...Ron hit her also! She did not notice before because she was more worried about THE Harry Potter! ~She must really love him!~  
  
"Come here, come here, come here, come here, come here, come here, come here, and PLEASE come VERY soon." Hermione and Harry said.  
  
"What's going on?" hollered Professor Dumbledore angrily.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! Ron, of all wizards! You stabbed Harry Potter?"  
  
"It's alright, Harry, Hermione. It's alright."  
  
"We'll be okay, Hermione," said Harry, holding her hand.  
  
"I hope so, Harry," said Hermione, holding his hand.  
  
"I KNOW so, Hermione." Said Harry.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE ADVENTURES OF HARRY AND HERMIONE PART 2  
  
  
"O.K. We're laying on a hospital bed. About to get spells put on us, what has happened." said Harry.  
  
"You went black before you could recognize it, but Ron attempted to kill you. You only got a few scratches though. You are lucky." Said Hermione.  
  
"I can't feel ANYTHING!!!" said Harry.  
  
"You probably won't for a couple minutes until I fix your back with the "zis" spell." Said the Nurse.  
  
"It won't end now... It can't. I love you too much." Said Harry.  
  
"It won't end now...I truly believe." Said Hermione.  
  
"Are you afraid...at all?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes. I'm VERY afraid." Said Haermione.  
  
(5 minuets went by)  
  
"Can we get up, Nurse?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Can we? PPPPPPLLLLLEEEEAAASSE???" asked Hermione  
  
"Of course! If you can walk, you may." Said the Nurse.\  
  
They headed to the dorms, and said the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
"I love you. VVVVEEERRY much." Said Hermione.  
  
"I love you, too. VVVVEEERRY much." Said Harry.  
  
"Even if one of us dies, the other one of us will live on. Be happy and find another b/f or g/f. We cannot let that ruin our lives. I promise to the above if you do!" said Hermione.  
  
"I agree also." Said Harry.  
  
A year later.  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN UP YET HAVE YOU, HARRY AND HERMIONE. THIS IS VOLDEMORT." A VOICE SAID.  
Snape appeared.  
  
"YES YOU SEE ME RIGHT! IT IS VOLDEMORT SPEAKING THROUGH SNAPE." Said Snape.  
  
"AAAAH!" Harry and Hermione said.  
HERMIONE HID BEHIND HARRY, SO THAT HER BODY WAS BEHIND HARRY'S CHEST.  
  
"I WILL MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENS SO THAT YOU GET AWAY!!! THIS TIME" said Snape.  
SNAPE TOOK OUT A GUN AND AIMED IT AT HARRY'S CHEST.  
  
"I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT IF I PULL THIS TRIGGER, I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" said Snape.  
  
"DO NOT KILL HERMIONE. TAKE ME INSTEAD." Said Harry.  
  
"LEAVE HERMIONE. NOW!!!" said Harry.  
  
"You heard the boy! LEAVE!" said Snape.  
  
"NO! I DON'T HAVE TO IF I DON'T WANT TO." Said Hermione.  
  
"She has a point, you know Harry. I don't want you to die. Leave or else I will kill her while you watch!" said Snape.  
  
"Fine. Try!" said Harry.  
  
"UUHHHHHH!" said everyone, taking a deep breath.  
Snape pulled the trigger and at the same time, Harry said a spell at the bullet and it turned around and shot Snape.  
  
"Wow! I never know that spell! I never knew you could do that!" said Hermione.  
  
Professor Dumbledore gave them each 1 detentions, but instead of the 1 detentions going to them, the detentions went to any people they wished.  
  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
